


Karaoke Night

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem Three House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I got through Golden Deer twice and I and I absolutely adore Claude. I love him so much. He owns my heart and I will die for him. I’m currently going through Blue Lions (to get all the supports and such) and I feel like I’m cheating on Claude. The lack of Claude through this playthrough is disturbing. *whispers* Claude, baby, I’ll be back. I love him dearly.





	Karaoke Night

Byleth sighed. He had no clue how he was convinced to do this. Maybe it was everyone annoying him about it. Though, people said that he could show up and not participate. He looked outside, it was dark. He was going to miss the party. Byleth quickly changed and made his way to the karaoke place.

When he arrived, there weren’t very many people here. Many of the booths were empty. Some of their friends were there, having fun. Singing their lungs out. He peered through the glass, seeing Dorthea trying to teach Caspar how to sing.

It had been a long time since he had been to a karaoke bar or something of the like. He walked up to an empty booth. He walked in, turned on the lights, and turned on the karaoke machine. Byleth selected a song. He took a deep breath, singing softly.

“Hey brother, there’s an endless road to rediscover,” he sang softly. “Hey sister, know that water’s sweet but blood is thicker.”

Claude walked through the halls, trying to find his friends, but stopped when he heard a soft, kind voice. He peered through the window. He saw Byleth sing. He smiled and opened the door. He leaned against the door frame.

“Looked at the cat dragged in,” he smirked.

“Ah! I-I…”

“I didn’t know you get so nervous.”

“You snuck up on me.”

“Hahah, that’s not an easy feat to do, my friend And you’re all embarrassed about it too.”

“I’m glad that it’s you.”

Claude blushed. “Is someone smitten with me?”

Byleth blushed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Claude walked up to the karaoke machine and looked at the song. He changed the song to something else. Something else that they both could sing. As soon as the two heard the song start, the two started to sing.

“We’re running from the shadows from the night!” They sang at the top of their lungs. Claude extended his hand to Byleth and he held on to it. “So baby take my hand, you’ll be all right! Surrender all your dreams to me tonight, they’ll come true in the end!”

As they sang, they started to dance as silly and as ridiculous possible. They were flailing, running around the booth as they were singing the song.

“You said, oh girl, it’s a cold world when you keep it all to yourself! I said, you can’t hide on the inside all the pain you’ve ever felt! Ransom my heart, but baby don’t look back! ‘Cause we got nobody else.!

People started to walk by and watched them sing and dance. Some people were caught second-hand embarrassment. The two noticed that people were watching the two of them.

“We’re running with the shadows of the night! So baby take my hand, it’ll be all right! Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They’ll come true in the end!”

And when they finished the song, they took their bow to the people who were still left. Lorenz put his hand on his head and shook it out of embarrassment. Hilda gave them the thumbs up and laughed a little. The two looked over at each other and smiled. They really didn’t care what the other two thought. Or anyone really.

Byleth walked back to the karaoke machine. He looked at one of the songs. He took a deep breath in and then released it. It was a really soft and calm song. He was lucky that Claude wasn’t paying much attention. That he was humming to himself, off in his own little world.

“Bend your chest open,” Byleth started to sing, “so I can reach your heart. I need to get inside, or I’ll start a war.”

Claude listened to the lyrics and let out a low gasp.

“Wanna look at the pieces that make you who you are. I wanna build you up and pick you apart.” Byleth placed the mic on the ground. “Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright. I’m gonna love you inside out. I’m gonna love you inside out.” 

He walked off the stage, singing softer as he grew near Claude. He extended his hand out towards him. He happily accepted his hand and the two started to start dancing. They danced around the booth in circles. Claude smiled when Byleth sang softly as they danced.

“I’m gonna pick your brain and get to know your thoughts so I can read your mind when you don’t wanna talk. And can I touch your face before you go? I collect your scales but you don’t have to know.”

Byleth’s voice was so calm, and so soft, that he wished he could listen to it forever. He twirled Byleth around and brought him close to his body. They slowly kept dancing as the song slowly came to a stop.

“I’m gonna love you inside out,” Byleth sand as the song ended.

The two gave each other a kind, soft smile. 

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Byleth said.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Claude laughed.

“Heh, fair enough. Anyway, our time is up, was there anything else you wanted to go do?”

“Yeah, there is! But it’s my little secret.

Claude took his hand and led him to get some food. He then took him to the beach and walked through the cold waters. They sang and danced in the sand and water. It was late before Byleth and Claude got back to Byleth’s place. Jeralt looked at his child and Claude. They were cuddled up against each other. He placed a blanket on them before going to bed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I got through Golden Deer twice and I and I absolutely adore Claude. I love him so much. He owns my heart and I will die for him. I’m currently going through Blue Lions (to get all the supports and such) and I feel like I’m cheating on Claude. The lack of Claude through this playthrough is disturbing. *whispers* Claude, baby, I’ll be back. I love him dearly.


End file.
